Bedtime Stories
by Reploid7
Summary: Even in the world of Vytal, there are Fairy tales to tell to children when their feeling restless at night.
1. The Crumbling Moon

RWBY Bedtime Stories

The Crumbling Moon

7 year old James sat up, looking at the moon through his bedside window when his mother walks in, wearing her usual elegant white PJ's. "What's wrong, James? Are you still not tired?" She asked her son, sitting down next to him on his bed. "Mom, why does the moon appear this way?"

"Why are you asking something so ridiculous?" He looked at his mother, her white hair slightly messy. "I read once that the moon was round. Why does it look like that?" She smiled down at her son. His cold blue eyes were full of curiosity and wonder.

"Will you go to sleep if I tell you a story?"

James nodded and lay down; pulling his sheets over himself while his mother prepared to tell a fairy tale that she had once been told when she was younger.

"There once was a huntsman who was strong and brave. He rode through Vytal slaying monsters that would disturb wildlife and hurt innocent Humans and Faunus. One day, he was sent to war. When he had first slain a soldier of the enemy army, it wasn't noticeable, but as he continued to shed the blood of the enemy, he began to notice that the more he had slain the Faunus and Humans of the other army, the more the moon began to come undone.

"When the war had finally ended, the Huntsman had learned of the connection between us and the moon. Every tiny pebble on the moon is connected to every Human and Faunus on this planet and that with every lost Faunus or Human, a small piece of the moon would break off and slowly turn to nothing. Being given this bit of knowledge, the warrior vowed to never take the blood of Humans or Faunus ever again, no matter what the circumstances."

"The End," she said simply.

James had not once interrupted her story, listening closely, and when she was finished he asked, "But why would the moon crumble if people died?"

As his mother, Weiss left the room, she said, "You'll understand when you're older, sweety, now go to sleep."


	2. The Warrior and the Wulf

The Warrior and the Wulf

Ruby looked at her daughter, Luna Rose. In her hands was a book filled with short stories. One of which, she was about to read to her now.

"This story is called the Warrior and the Wulf, now pay attention."

_A long time ago, a man with a sword of silver and a heart of gold, did battle with particularly large Beowulf. By the end of battle, both the Beowulf and the Warrior had been seriously injured, but what neither of them had realized, was that in the midst of combat, the two opponents had made a connection to each other._

"That would come back to bite them both in the butt," Ruby commented. Luna pouted at her mother. "Don't stop, I wanna hear the rest of the story!"

_Both had left each other alone for the time being. The Warrior went on to slay more monster, while the Beowulf went on to kill other warriors. With every monster that the warrior had slain, there was a Human or Faunus that would fall by the Beowulf's claws._

_As the bodies of both of their prey piled up, they came to notice their link with each other. When the Warrior went east, the Beowulf would go west. When an innocent fell, a monster would die at the same time. Whenever the Warrior acted, the Beowulf would do the same from its own perspective._

_Finally, the Warrior and Beowulf met again and engaged in combat one last time. By the end, they had both exchanged death blows upon each other at the same time._

_The End!_

"Is it really the end?" Luna asked, worriedly. "Yes, we've reached the end of the story, Luna. Now you need to go to bed."


	3. Ghost Stories Part 1

Ghost Stories

Part 1: Burning Soul

Everyone sat in a circle in the ballroom of the academy. It was nighttime and the moon was shining brightly through the windows. "Will you please explain to us why you've gathered us all together, Yang?" Xavier demanded. Yang had pulled Teams HIJX, JNPR, and her teammates in Team RWBY to come here. "We're going to exchange ghost stories, everyone. I chose the Ballroom because there's no creepier room in the academy at night," she responded. Everyone was more alert now. It was evident that Ruby was shaking.

"B-but what happens if we awaken some ghosts?" Yang pressed the palm of her hand to her face. Ruby was normally fearless, but somehow, she was still afraid of ghosts. It was kind of laughable. Jake sat next to Blake, both reading fantasy novels. Kanade wasn't very thrilled about the idea of this activity either, which seemed out of character for her, because lately, she and Yang had been acting thick as thieves. Jaune was shaking in his boots just like Ruby, Weiss was obviously annoyed, and Ren was already trying to fight off sleep. The only one's ecstatic about the idea, besides Yang, was Nora and Phyrra.

Yang was disappointed by the lack of excitement in her peers. That's when she added, "If anyone tries to run from this, they'll get a royal beat down from yours truly." As she made this remark, her eyes turned from their usual violet color to a blood red, which did seem to stir attention out of everyone. "So, are there any objections?" Everyone shook their heads. Although most of them WERE quite skilled in combat, far more than Yang, she stilled intimidated them.

Yang sat down between Jaune and Ruby and began the exchange.

_Once, long ago, there was a man who loved combat. He was a Huntsman, of course, so his job killing the Creatures of Grimm was the most enjoyable thing he could hope for. However, killing Grimm started to become boring as they were not very smart. They were hardly worth the effort, in fact. So soon, he stopped hunting Grimm and started hunting humans instead._

_Unfortunately, the killer was such a great fighter that no one in the city could force him to go to jail. Then, one day, he invaded a local church and cut down everyone who occupied themselves with prayer. When he left, though, he began to feel very hot, like someone lit a fire inside of him. Every inch of his body felt like it was set aflame._

_Then, while his back was turned, a man who hid from the carnage came out of the shadows and stabbed the killer with a knife._

_The killer bled to death._

_But after that, strange things began to happen in the church. Items would be mysteriously misplaced, Priests and Nuns would feel chills creep up their spines, and some people would even become victims to horrible accidents which put them in the hospital. The weirdest thing of all, though? When everyone would leave the church to go home and the church was to be completely empty, candles that were supposed to be extinguished would later be seen the next morning freshly lit and burning strong._

_The cause? The killers burning soul!_

_The killer died, but his spirit remains. Haunting that old church._

Just then, Jaune and Ruby felt hands grab their shoulder, making them jump out of their skin.

The boys of Team CRDL laughed at them and exchanged high fives. "C-Cardin, what are you doing here?" Jaune demanded. "Just getting a few laughs, Jaunny boy."

Ruby hated Cardin for scaring her and pulled Crescent Rose, which she brought because she was scared from the get-go, and threatened to cut him, prompting Team CRDL to run back to their dorms.

"If it's all the same, Yang, I would like to go next," Weiss said.


	4. Ghost Stories Part 2

Ghost Stories Part 2

Weiss took a deep breath.

_There was a couple who were driving home from a date at a lovely restaurant. The roads were icy and slick and eventually their vehicle swerved out of control and crashed. The man woke up bloody next to his wife, who was still unconscious and it wasn't long until medics came and transferred the woman to the ambulance. The husband climbed in with his wife and the car drove off._

_None of the people in the ambulance had bothered to argue with him. Probably because he needed medical treatment as well, so he thought nothing of it._

_When they reached the hospital, the man's wife was wheeled out of the vehicle and into the hospital. Doctors and nurses began to surround her gurney and talked to each other about the woman's condition, but the man couldn't understand a bit of it. Finally, a doctor pulled out what the man recognized as a defibrillator._

_The doctors applied the defib unit to her and her body jolted and fell limp again. They tried again and her body went limp once more. However on the third attempt, the woman's breathing resumed._

_The man wanted to run to her side, but the doctors gave no room for such an action. Finally a doctor walked towards the man…_

…_And passed right through._

"What a tragic story," Phyrra muttered.

Yang put her hands to her waist and asked, "Whose next?"

"I think I'll go next," Jake said, raising his hand. He cleared his throat, got into a comfortable position, and put on a seriously creepy face, saying "Boo!" This scared Jaune and Ruby again before he finally started telling the story.

_This story is about a young Faunus girl. She was just an average girl in combat school, nothing more. Just like now, she was made fun of constantly for her Faunus heritage. Only the other Faunus understood her pain. The thing is that even they wouldn't stick up for the poor girl._

_One day, she was running from a group of bullies that were making fun of her when she ran into a boy who was standing near the entrance of a cemetery. The boy hid her after he found out what she was running from and led the bullies in a different direction._

_When the bullies were out of sight, the boy led the girl into the cemetery, to a hill that bore an old tree on its peak. It didn't take long for the bullies to figure out that they had been deceived and to catch up with the subject of their cruel jokes._

_Put into a corner, the boy stood in front of the Faunus girl as if to shield her. His face began to change. The left side of his face lost its skin and muscle until his left eye and part of his skull were visible. The sudden change in the boy's appearance struck fear into the bullies. "Leave this girl and never bother her again," He said._

_Needless to say, the kids ran, crying out in fear. The boy's face returned to normal as he turned to face the girl. The boy and his family had been murdered on the very hill they stood upon and was being moved to receive a proper funeral. He would only be around until his remains were buried. He pointed into the distance where a group of people dressed in black were attending a funeral._

_His funeral._

_He was being buried at that very moment. As his burial progressed, he began to become more and more transparent and eventually faded completely. Ever since that day, the Faunus girl would sit on that hill whenever she could and would recall the boy who helped her in his afterlife._

"That was the end?" Ren asked. Jake took pause as he heard footsteps. "It will be the end of you twelve if you don't go back to your dorm rooms this instant," Professor Goodwitch announced. At that very moment, everyone fled the ballroom to their dorms.

_Team HIJX's Dorm Room_

_About an Hour later_

Everyone was asleep except for Jake and Haley. "Where did you hear that story from?" He looked over at Haley in question. "You know, the story you told, about the Faunus girl?"

"You know that rabbit girl, Velvet. She's the one who told me."


End file.
